


I’ll remember best of all, all the things we didn’t say by dorcas_gustine 我将铭记我们未曾言说的最好的事

by shekelash



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: 616 - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve回来了，该拨乱返正了…对吧？或者，享受这份寂静，这是所有仅剩的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll remember best of all, all the things we didn’t say by dorcas_gustine 我将铭记我们未曾言说的最好的事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’ll remember best of all, all the things we didn’t say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468) by [dorcas_gustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorcas_gustine). 



> 注意：我试图用我不懂的科学去解释队长和tony的情况。反正是漫画里的科学大家都别较真了。还有，BND*（*Brand New Day 蜘蛛侠漫画小型重启）？什么BND？对不起啦Peter，May姨已经死啦。死死死死死啦！死！啦！我差点把题目定为《网络中没人能听见你的尖叫》，幸好我的理智还在，知道不合适。以及，此文要虐，还涉及 **秘密入侵、钢铁侠、黑暗王朝** 的剧透。
> 
> 译言：对不起对不起对不起对不起染指了这篇真的对不起对不起对不起。由于双关或者其他原因有几个句子注释了原文，请自行体会。  
> 校对：@灰灰爱晴天 @酿青椒

世界冷寂。

但他不太确定自己身处其中。他隐约记得世界。他记得世界由光组成，偶尔，深沉残酷的黑暗会吞噬光明和声响。世界由泪水组成，由欢笑组成，由无法区分是喜是忧的沉静时刻组成。他以往体验过寒冷。那种寒冷深邃且绝望，与他现在感受到的寒意截然不同。此刻的寒意同样冰冷和阴暗，可也充满着遗憾与接受。自往日而来的寒流全无希望，不过到如今它最终变得明亮而温暖。这是一个令人迷惑的新世界。

他记得的不多，并恍惚地为此诧异。他觉得自己本该有清晰的记忆，然而记忆只是一个个扭曲的形体，每一次他试图抓住它们，给它们加上名字、地点或时间的标记，却总被它们逃脱。

世界仍然冷寂。

而他睁开双眼。

**

Carol正扶着他走，确切地说是在扛着他走。他的双腿几无知觉，有感觉的几个零星部位像有千万根细针正戳刺皮肤钻进血肉。

他熟悉这种疼痛，这是从漫长冬眠中苏醒时的疼痛。

他也清楚这点疼痛将迅速被取代，代替它的会是在全身爆发的剧痛，痛得让你尖叫大喊到声嘶力竭，痛得让你咬紧牙关至几近粉碎，痛得让你全身肌肉抽搐痉挛。

他知道会变成那样，那就是为什么他得一瘸一拐地尽快走过这条昏暗的走廊。Carol的胳膊环在他的腰上，既坚实又牢固。

他能听到身前身后传来激战中的喊叫声、枪击声与嘈杂的噪声，却仍然看不见前方的任何战斗。不过这不重要，因为几分钟后他意识到并不是走廊昏暗无光，而是自己的视力变得模糊不清。

“怎…”他沙哑地咳嗽几声又试了一次，声音低沉干涩，几乎无法听清，“怎么…”

“你会没事的。”Carol边说边拉着他。“相信我，队长。”

**

这一次他从温暖中醒转。匆匆环视四周后他意识到自己穿着T恤和运动裤躺在床上。

过了一会他才反应过来自己正身处Nick Fury的某间安全屋。

他的记忆也没什么用处。他只记得自己被Carol扶着逃跑，但是为什么要逃跑？他还记得些别的事，完全说不通的事。Sharon在微笑；Sharon向他弯下腰，手里握着枪；Sharon哭了。

他所见的亮光与模糊的形影向他靠近，接踵而来的是黑暗与寒冷。  
泽  
钢铁侠的背影越来越小，直到消失在他被蓝色光栅*限制的狭窄视野里。  
（*blue bars 这里应该是《Civil War - The Confession》里两人在莱克岛监狱最后一次交谈的场面。感谢@叶青檀 姑娘指正）

他拉起T恤查看腹部，没有伤痕。那么被枪击的记忆一定是……是什么呢？一场梦？可即便这记忆模糊不清支离破碎，他脑海中的影像却不像梦境。在白昼来临之后睡眠苏醒之时梦境就不再真实了，但记忆却潜伏于大脑深处，似可触似不及的地方。

重击般的头痛猝然来袭，他忍不住揉着鼻梁呻吟了一声。

他深吸了一口气，门在此时缓缓打开，Peter与Jessica Drew有些不自在地朝他张望过来。

“嗨。”他打着招呼，想为他们挤出个笑容，但头疼轻易压倒了他希望令他们安心的努力。他的声音仍然干涩，至少嗓子不疼了。“怎么了？”

“嗯，队长？”Peter犹豫着。

Steve注意到他还没进房间，Jessica也是。他们只是站在门外睁大了眼睛打量他。

“没错。”他回答，“不然你以为是谁？”

Peter与Jessica交换了个眼神，又重新把视线集中到他身上，耸肩打趣道：“斯库鲁人？克隆人？ _山寨货_ *？随你挑。”  
（*Evil clone 邪恶克隆人）

他皱起眉。是了。看来Steve得补补课了。

**

Steve了解到的事实可概括为以下两条：他已经死了将近两年；与此同时世界陷入了 _疯狂_ 。

事实上，现实并不是那么简单明瞭。

照Peter和Jessica的说法，大体来讲，他们过着逃亡的生活。他们现在甚至不在纽约。他提出的每一个问题，要求的每一个解释都得到了愈发令人消沉沮丧的答案。

再没复仇者了。倒是有新复仇者、黑暗复仇者、威权复仇者，他们却互相交战，全然不顾被波及的无辜民众。还有其他事也改变了，大部分变得更糟。比如May Parker的事*。Luke与Jessica的小女儿*。Jan的事*。  
（*May姨死了）  
（*Jan在秘密入侵时期被假扮成Jarvis的斯库鲁人掳走）  
（*Janet蜂女，死于秘密入侵）

以及Norman Osborn。

Steve把头埋进双手里，用力揉了揉脸，突如其来的疲惫和困倦席卷了他。

“呃，”Peter清了清嗓子。他仍然戴着面具，MJ则坐在房间的另一边有所保留地瞧着他。他俩过去曾经形影不离。“至少我们现在有两个美国队长了？”他迟疑地说。

Steve忍不住呲之以鼻。是的，Bucky。看起来Tony认真读过他的信了。

Tony。

他记得自己袒露内心时Tony的沉默，记得自己失望透顶时来自钢铁侠冷淡疏离的面具之后无言的凝视。

他记得看着Tony远去的背影，知道，那一刻，便是结局。

所有这一切发生的时候Tony在哪里？

他正打算找人问问，抬起的目光刚巧扫过电视机。他们在时总爱开着它，尽管声音是关闭的。Steve留意到他们每个人都有手机，网络和笔记本。他对二十一世纪发达的通讯业还不太了解，但也足够明白当一个人希望藏匿行踪时这些高科技小玩意是把多厉害的双刃剑。

电视机上的画面变换。他小心翼翼地端详着屏幕上Tony的面庞，注视他说话时蠕动的嘴唇，揣测他齿间的词句，期望听到他的声音。但回应他的只有诡异的死寂。

“调大点。”他说。 

“Steve…”Carol有些踌躇。她和MJ结伴而来，刚才谈话时她正忙着搬运补给品。Steve不清楚其他人平常都在什么地方。

“把音量调大点。”他用不容质疑的语气重复了一遍。

Peter拿起遥控器，那些活动的画面忽然有了关联与含义。但扬声器里传出来的是个女声，和画面上的Tony并不搭调。

“ _… 自几周前Virginia Potts，众所周知的‘Pepper’ Potts…”此时Tony的图像切换成了Pepper在新闻发布会上的影像，“继任史塔克工业首席执行官至今，仍然没有关于神盾前负责人、超级英雄Tony Strak下落的确切消息。Norman Osborn的发言人证实目前他们正在追踪几条线索，并很可能最终抓获这位美国头号通缉犯。但来自Osborn先生身边的匿名消息来源则表示出了疑虑，他们认为Stark不是早已远走高飞就是业已死亡。这位钢铁侠的创…_ ”

音量被切断了。Steve把头转向夺过遥控器的Carol，眼睛半眯起来，“我正在看呢。”

“Steve…”

“Tony在哪？”

Peter挠了挠后脑勺，“我们不知道他具体在哪，不过…”

“Tony在 _哪_ ？”

“你以为是谁告诉我们解救你需要的信息的？”Carol突然插嘴。

忽地，每个人的目光都散向了别处。

**

稍后他被告知事情的来龙去脉。他们解释是Tony主动联系大伙并提供了一份可供落脚的安全地址清单。可以说，从那天开始Tony就成了他们的顺风耳。

Peter说Tony保障他们时刻都有不被监听的电话线——这让Steve松了一口气——他为他们提供各种有关Norman Osborn和他的计划的线报，让他们得以应付好几次严重打压。

“我们必须有所 _行动_ 。”Jessica Jones低声补充。她的臂弯上空荡得显眼*。  
（*暗示Jessica Jones的女儿被掳走的事。）

但他们进行的是 _游击战_ ，仅此而已。在特定场合下是种制胜策略，但此时却只能算成针对主权国家的恐怖袭击。无辜的平民可能会因此受伤，有可能已经受伤了。

“随机的出击并希望有收获是行不通的”他提议，“我们必须联合其他愿意挺身而出对抗Osborn的超级英雄，我们需要统一战线去反抗暴政，我们应该建立一个组织。”

他抬起头，发现在场每个人都面露浅笑望着他。

Jessica Drew靠过来拥抱了他，“欢迎回来，队长。”

他笑着冲大家点点头。“我得和Tony谈谈。”

**

即时消息似乎是与Tony交谈的唯一方法。

_欢迎回来队长_ *  
（*welcome back cap）

他对着白色窗口上的黑色文字看了好一会，手指悬在键盘上方反复徘徊。 _Tony是你吗？_ 最后他谨慎地写道。

_是我你感觉如何_ *  
（*yes how are you）

Tony的文法教人费解。有那么一分钟，Steve想探究缘由。但是他很快反应过来Tony问了他一个问题。

他感觉如何？

迷茫，愤怒，悲伤，焦虑，失落。

在如今新兴的威胁面前，内战的那些日子似乎已然遥远得像在梦里。但对Steve而言一切却都像发生于昨天般历历在目。

他失去了那么多。他无法习惯一觉醒来沧海桑田的感觉。他感到束手无策。他不会自我意识过剩地以为若不是数十年蛰伏他本可令世界大为转变。但没来由地，失去改变世界进程的机会，甚至就连 _亲眼见证它变化_ 的机会都被夺走，这让他觉得自己无能为力。而现在同样的无力感再次袭来，Steve感觉很不好，非常不好。

片刻后他才回复， _我很好，你呢？_

_我也很好_

**

Bucky在一个下着雨的午后来访。

钥匙在锁里啪的响了一声。Steve本以为来人是Peter和MJ，要不就是又来送生活用品的Carol。

但不是。Bucky站在打开的门外，从他身上落下的雨水弄湿了地板。

“嘿。”Steve平静地打招呼。

“嘿。”Bucky点头回礼。他走进屋带上门，看着地板拘谨地站定没动。

他的机械臂下夹着个又大又圆的黑色布包。Steve一眼就认出了那东西的形状，猛地抽了一口气。

Bucky把盾递给他。熟悉的重量让他感到些许安慰。当他打开包裹，凝神而视盾面上的条纹与星星时，心中似乎被什么撞了一下，这世间终于不再陌生了。

“他把盾给你了。”Steve紧盯Bucky的眼睛说。

Bucky僵硬地点点头。“你要怎么评价那个人都是你的自由，可当你…”他住了口，不过Steve能猜出被他咽下去的那个词。过去一周里其他复仇者同僚不止一回这么干过。“白痴也能看出他有多…”Bucky再次停顿下来，但这次Steve却不太确定他的言下之意。那些说不出口的话语让他觉得自己仍然心存幻想，这简直是自虐。

尴尬的沉默充斥着房间。Steve宁愿回到战时，纵然每天都出生入死，至少还能跟人说说话，谈谈心。

Bucky也不再是他熟识的Bucky了。他名为James Barnes，可他究竟是谁，Steve不那么肯定。

“你在哪活动？”然后他问。

“城里做点小任务。”他回答，“我正试着能不能联系上黑寡妇。”

“有好消息吗？”Steve这样问着，其实心中早已有了答案。

“没有。”Bucky摇头，“不过找到几个小头目，Stark一通知我就尽快赶回来了。”

Bucky去过纽约。Steve想念那儿，想念那些人们，想念那个公园，想念晨起的慢跑，想念与Tony的训练，他想念他们一起在复仇者之塔度过的每个夜晚。

他当然可以随心所欲地回纽约去。但就算Reed Richards已经用全息图像技术改变了他们的外貌，这仍然是个无谓的冒险行为。何况他回去能干什么呢？

Norman Osborn早就把复仇者之塔据为己有了。

“你呢？”Bucky问道，“Stark说你被关在某个设施…”

“是的，他们…”他也噎住了。

参与救援的人都说不清他到底被软禁在什么地方，只知道那里看起来像个科研机构。

直到第一次用即时消息交谈的那个晚上，Steve才从Tony那听说了详情。

Steve翻阅那些令他一知半解的照片、实验报告，还听了Tony传来的语音文件。虽然Tony仔细讲述过程、解释原理并安慰他，他仍然没闹明白。

他也不 _想_ 明白。

“他们怎样？”Bucky的眼神坚定有力，让Steve猛然记起自己并不是这世上唯一的实验战士。

“他们认为超级士兵血清和WeaponX研究的结合能产生奇效。”他放低声音平心静气地说，“他们知道红骷髅的计划后想出了个一石二鸟的对策。只要世人都以为我死了，他们就可以自由支配我的身体和我携带的超级士兵血清了。”

Bucky默不作声，收紧下巴，紧得Steve怀疑他会受伤。

“他们在医院里换了替身，”他继续说道，“显然我的伤势没那么严重。他们给我注射自愈因子，指望能重造超级士兵血清，但没来得及。因为Osborn先发现了我，接着Tony找到我，叫来了其他人。”他想说事情到此为止，可惜并非如此。但事情就应该苦尽甘来有个好结局。他们都该有个好结果，每一个人都是，那是他们 _应得的_ 。

“妈的，Steve。”Bucky的诅咒在静谧的房间里也几乎低不可闻，“你被囚禁了18个月，而我们都以为你 _死了_ ！”

“这没什么。”他边说边伸手紧紧按住Bucky的右肩，“反正我也不记得，绝大多数时间我都被低温冷冻起来了。”

“为什么把你冻起来？”Bucky恼火地自言自语，但很快他揪过Steve狠劲抱了一把，让对方有些吃惊，“真高兴你回来了。”

“我也很高兴。”

**

他们迁往另一个的落脚点。Tony提供了一份新的安全地址清单，以及正被Osborn及他的黑暗复仇者队伍猎杀的超级英雄名单。

他们全员都在名单上， Steve的名字和Bucky、Peter、Thor一起排进前十。

“我总憧憬能像其他超级英雄一样被认同。”Peter看着名单抱怨，“这个愿望居然在头号通缉犯名单上成真了。不过无论怎么说总算得偿所愿。”他叹口气起身走向厨房。

Steve独自坐在桌边对着电脑，他不确定什么时候Tony能有空回话。他们之前从没约过交谈的时间。他一定是枯坐了许久，连Peter都注意到了。

“没事，他会回复你的。”

“你怎么…”

“你也看到了，他从不睡觉。”Peter耸耸肩，“他总在线上。”

Steve眉头紧锁。Carol告诉过他因为病毒的缘故绝境应该早就失效了。难道Tony已经解决了？

他拖过笔记本打开即时聊天窗口。

_Tony_ ，他键入。

_是你吗steve_

_对_ ，他回答。Tony的句子全部没有标点符号，也不分大小写。这有问题，可他又说不出问题在哪。何况还有比纠结拼写错误更需要他担心的事。 _你从哪弄来这些机密的？_

Tony提供的情报总是准确得惊人。这些都是本该只有Osborn及极少心腹才知道的信息。Steve _确信_ Tony必定是冒着生命危险在窃取这些情报。

_就当我潜伏得很深吧_

_你会被他们抓住吗？_

_抓住了也没事相信我_

他 _绝对_ 是在以身犯险。

更何况Steve敢断定Tony这样做是为了赎罪。会让Tony内疚的事总是与众不同。他曾经毅然决然地克隆Thor，而现在他成为全美公敌的时候却一边不知躲在哪个地方一边拿自己的命冒险，只因为他觉得自己对Steve的死负有责任。

Tony从没和他开诚布公地谈过这些，每次Steve提起他都扯开话题巧妙回避，再结合Carol告诉他的那些事……

他们在超能英雄注册法案上的那些严重分歧如今已不再牵动全局，况且他想念Tony。内战时他就在想念他了。他明明那么生气，愤怒，有时甚至想狠狠伤害他，但仍难以抑制地想念他。他想念…他思念他的挚友。

_我很想你_ ，他望着这句话，黑像素组成的每一个词鲜活地浮现在白色背景上。  
答复比平常来得慢些，却还是很快闪烁起来。

_我在这里我也想你_

这里。“这里是 _哪里_ ？”他想喊出来，但面前只有愚蠢的即时聊天窗口。他凝视着Tony写的那些文字，忽然深切渴望能见见他的样子，听听他的声音。

要不是Peter发出的吼叫将思绪打断，他肯定已经把这些想法写出来了。他转身看去，Peter还在滚动鼠标研究名单。汽水和薯条堆在他手边，面具也脱了，好像电脑得罪了他似的皱起脸，生气地瞅着屏幕。

“怎么了？”

“死侍*居然也在头号通缉犯的名单里！”他感慨，“他又不是超级英雄。”  
（*Deadpool 死侍。本名Wade Winston Wilson。因Weapon-X的实验有点精神特异，经常受到其他超级英雄的“排挤”。）

Steve叹口气，重新回到与Tony的交谈中。

_我想见你。_

_目前不行太危险了_

_显而易见。那要什么时候？_

_现在还定不下来代我向Peter问好_

Tony以沉默结束了这次谈话。

**

_我怀疑他们开始察觉了_

一股寒气像利爪般揪紧了Steve的心脏。 _你有危险了？_

_现在还没我不知道_

Steve疯狂地敲打键盘，好像在打字上少浪费几秒种就能救回Tony的命一样。 _终止，他写道，任务终止，快离开那儿。_

_现在还不行别担心就算他们发现是我干的也不会把我怎么样_

_你怎么能保证？_

_因为我知道的事价值非凡_

离开 _那里，Tony_ ，无论你在‘哪里’。

_别担心再见_

Steve盯着屏幕久久不能离开。

心如刀绞。

**

“我们必须把Tony找出来。”Steve在晚餐时伺机宣布。

为了能尽可能多地联系上其他英雄，他们分成数个小队奔赴各地，今天只有金刚狼，Peter，MJ和Bucky在场。

所有视线现集中到他脸部，好像他又长了一个头似的。没准超级士兵血清和Weapon X研究结合一下还真能让他成个双头怪呢。

“为什么？”金刚狼咬着肉反问，“如果去找他反而可能暴露他的位置。再说他现在对我们的帮助更大。”

Steve不悦地眯起眼睛，“我不在乎他对我们的帮助能有多大，”他说，“我只要他从那些破事里 _活着_ 逃出来。”

“你的意思是他身处险境？”Peter问道，挺直了原本懒洋洋的身子。

“你之前都在哪啊小鬼。”Logan嗤之以鼻，“我们是逃犯，我们都身处险境。”

“他正面临更直接的威胁。”Steve解释，“他说他们可能已经在怀疑他了。”

“他们？”

“因为我们总抢先一步。”Bucky指出，“我们总能知道最危险的抓捕行动会发生在何时何地。他们当然能察觉到不对劲。”

“对，所以我考虑过了。”Steve点头赞同，“召集人马的时候我们得低调些。”

“他们是什么人？”Peter又问。

“要是Stark暴露了，”Bucky顾自继续，“他们就能顺藤摸瓜地盯上我们。”

“你说的对，但是‘他们’到底是什么人？”

“坏人，蜘蛛仔。”

“这我当然知道，毛茸茸！我的 _意思是_ ，”Peter边争辩边朝金刚狼的位置扔面包， “我们压根儿不知道该从哪下手找他。”

“呃。”MJ稍稍抬起手，“也许可以去问问Pepper Potts？”

**

他用Roger Stevenson这个傻乎乎的假名——Peter已经 _大声_ 嘲笑好几次了——向Pepper的秘书预约。她的行程排得满满的，只有半小时后能挤出点空闲。

Steve的手机在口袋里震动起来，是条短信。

_她什么都不知道别去找她她真的不知道别去求你了_

不安的感觉在他心中翻腾。此时秘书走出来示意他们跟上，他便起身将手机塞回口袋。

**

Pepper瞪着他们看了极长的时间。

Steve上一次见到她时她还是个站在Tony办公桌后的个人助理。当Tony把自己锁在工作室里，或行动不便的时候——就Tony而言，行动不便无非是缺手断腿、心脏病发这类严重伤病——她也负责媒体公关。

时过境迁，Tony的办公桌现在属于 _她_ 了。

“你没在开玩笑？”她花了许久才开口。

Steve蹙眉反问，“我看不出怎么会…”

“不，我的意思是，”Pepper挥手阻止他的话，“你 _没在开玩笑_ ？”

Peter在他旁边略显烦躁地挠了挠后颈。“你知道从一半开始看电影的感觉吗？”他朝着Steve的方向嘀咕，但实际上他挡在唇边的手使得他扮低调的企图全无意义。“比如 _黑客帝国_ 。当然了，就算你从头看起也不能保证…”

“闭嘴，蜘蛛仔。”金刚狼战在Steve另一边怒目而视。

“你是什么意思？”Steve问得很慢，不由地半眯双眼。

“Tony死了。”Pepper道出实情。

现在换成他们瞪着她不放了。

“可，”Peter欲言又止，“可是…”

“Tony没有死。”Steve一字一顿，散发出的气息开始变得危险。

要是Tony死了，那是谁一直以来向他们提供Osborn与黑暗复仇者的动向与计划？是谁找到失踪的Steve？是谁在上几周持续与Steve‘交谈’？如果那不是Tony还会是谁？

Steve很确信那就是Tony，一定是哪里搞错了。Pepper没有撒谎，或许她也被蒙在鼓里。

“注册法案的数据库，”她罗列着，“斥力技术，绝境，钢铁侠装甲蓝图，史塔克工业研究成果的每一个字符，神盾特工的人事档案，我还能说出很多。”

“可这些…”Steve的声音随着Pepper的深呼吸而减弱。

“所有这些都被Tony存进了他那… _愚蠢的_ 电子脑，”她说，“他不能让Osborn染指这些数据。但是斯库鲁人的病毒几乎切断了所有绝境链接。”她的手在颤抖，Steve脑中冒出了可怕的预感。“他必须赶在Osborn追上我们前删除所有数据，所以他…”

“所以他怎么样了？”Peter追问，“他完成删除了吗？”

“蜘蛛侠。”Steve警告他。

“如果他没成功我们所有人都会陷入…”

“ _蜘蛛侠_ ，”Steve横眉瞪目转身重复了一遍。

“我只是说说，因为如果他…哦，”他的话音忽然变得细不可闻，“ _哦_ 。”

“他删除了所有一切。”Pepper直视Steve的双眼说，“ _所有一切_ 。”

**

_你是谁？_ Steve一回复仇者据点就发出信息。

答复转瞬即至， _她不知情steve我真的是tony相信我她什么也不知道_

_你是谁？_ Steve怒不可遏地敲打键盘，好像每次键击都是一记重拳，袭向胆敢开这种变态玩笑的狗杂种。

_tony_ ，对方回答， _tony我是tonytonytony钢铁侠铁脑壳_

省省吧，Steve一把摁下笔记本电脑，起身摔门而去。这声音让人舒服多了，比扔电脑那种娇弱东西要好。

突然客厅在他周围活跃起来，电视机自动开启，转到某个正连篇累牍地报道秘密入侵余波*的频道。几个月过去了，几乎所有的电视台都还在播放同样的内容。Steve想不通他们怎么会不知道，怎么会没 _注意到_ 这世界正在急速覆灭。  
（*post-invasion 不知道有没有约定俗成的译名）

电视画面里穿着钢铁侠装甲的Tony临阵脱逃*。下一个镜头拍到他和Osborn，Osborn笑得洋洋得意，Tony的面上则… _一片虚无_ *。之后照片与资料视频往复切换，但由于静音的缘故，Steve不清楚报道具体说了些什么。  
（*这里是秘密入侵时期Tony感染斯库鲁人病毒被切断绝境链接，无法操作装甲不得不阵前撤退的场面。）  
（*这里是黑暗王朝时期Osborn追上Tony揍得他肝脑涂地的场面。）

口袋里的手机又震动起来。

_是我_ ，短信写道。

“这只是个天杀的电视节目！”他大吼着将手机扔向电视，砸裂了屏幕和Tony的笑脸，破碎的晶片和塑料渣子四散一地。

他抓起遥控器切断电源，但电视很快又自动点亮。

他干脆弯腰直接把电视从墙里拔出来。

“该死的。”Steve在忽然降临的黑暗中喃喃自语，“该死的。”

这句咒骂是对假扮Tony的杂种说的，还是对Tony说的，又或者是对他自己？

他坐在沙发上，在伸手不见五指的黑暗中待了不知多久，直至听到有人来访至少也经过了个把小时。从天花板上的噪声能很容易分辨出来人的复仇者身份。

Peter落到他面前，环视满地狼藉，显然糊涂了，“嗯？”

“我要个新手机。”

“太阳打西边出来了？”Peter揶揄。

“我先睡了。”Steve忽然站起来说，把Peter留在客厅。他感到Peter正死死盯住他离开的背影，那目光简直好像要穿透他身体似的。

通常Peter的幽默和话痨都能令他心情愉悦，即便大部分时候他们话不投机，小部分时候则太过喋喋不休。从他十几岁起就别无选择地参与到打击犯罪中，显然得有点解压机制，比如话唠。但是现在Steve需要独处。

他返回卧室关上门，注意到闭合的笔记本电脑仍在运行，屏幕闪烁，即时消息的窗口还没有关闭。

_是我是我是我是我_ ，信息如是。

又几行空白之后， _steve steve steve steve steve steve steve_

最后一条消息发送于40分钟前。

**

他在午夜起床，走进客厅开启电脑坐到桌边。

_如果你不是Tony_ ，他输入， _我会揪你出来，扯断你的双手，把你揍成肉泥。_

回复没花多久， _哇噢队长怎么这么凶残_

_如果你是Tony，你他妈到底在玩什么把戏？_

_我没玩把戏我是tony_

_她说你已经死了。_

_技术上说是脑死亡_

这句话让一切都凝固了。

脑死亡。

明摆着Pepper讲到“所有一切”时，她指的确实就是“ _所有一切_ ”。Steve他到底在想什么？

老实说，他本抱着最后一丝希望，希望Pepper就像Tony短信里暗示的那样毫不知情。这几乎是种 _过分的期待_ 。

Tony美妙绝伦的大脑，他天赋异禀的才智，他天马行空的幽默，他微笑时眼中的奕奕神采，他行动说话的方式，他那双灵巧的造物之手，他悲伤疲惫时微微前倾的肩膀，他被酒瘾困扰时备受折磨的样子。曾经在他身上展现出的所有特质，无论好坏，都被不由分说地抹除了。

干干净净。

尘埃不染。

Tony Stark不存在了，那位天才实业家、着甲的超级英雄。

_你干了什么？_

_必须干的事_

Tony身边的事总会注定演变成这种局面。何为必须之事。谁能界定完成一件事的代价得有多高，牺牲得有多大？什么时候他才能学会结局并不总能证明手段的正当性。

_具体来说发生了什么？怎么了？后来你真的死了吗？_

_发生了件有趣的事_

又来了，Steve听够了这些避重就轻的说辞。他不在乎，这种时候他才不管发生了什么有趣的事。 他只希望Tony回来，或许还想要向他脑袋里敲进去一点理智，更主要是想把他留在身边免得他自我伤害，好让他们能一起做些什么。

对愿意开创未来的人，未来一定会给予精彩的回报。而一个没有Norman Osborn的未来非常美好。

_我会把你弄回来，Tony。_ *  
（*I'm coming to get you, Tony.）

_你不能_

_我能而且我会。想不想帮我们把这事办得轻松些？你来决定。但我一定会把你弄回来。_

_被他们发现就危险了如果他们太危险会令任务前功尽弃_

Steve离开电脑回到床上。

**

隔天早晨，他查收邮件，接到了看起来像是复仇之塔地下密室的地图与通行密码。他从不知道那还有个地下室，又一个Tony懒得告诉他的秘密。这种事层出不穷，他盘算着要让Tony为每一次蒙骗好好道个歉。

除去地图和密码，邮件里只有两句话：

_潜入挺容易撤离比较棘手你们要多准备点枪支可以的话也带上炸药别担心炸坏复仇者之塔让人渣osborn去伤脑筋吧_

其后又写， _对不起_

**

敲门声。

_不该有人_ 敲门。

他抄起盾Bucky举着枪，两人同时行动。Bucky占住门的右后方，持枪对准普通人心脏的高度。

Steve挨着他，屏息往猫眼外一瞥。

立刻松了口气。

他让Bucky退后以便开门，朝‘访客’做了个请进的手势。“我们等你一周了。”

“哈，抱歉，你们不会因此弄死我吧。”死侍耸肩，“脊髓损伤可不能咻一下就治好，你懂。”

“整．整一周？！”Bucky哼了一声，把枪塞回枪套。

“我当时掉进臭水沟，所以多花了点时间。”他答道，并模仿起当时的情况，“好棒愈合了一块脊骨！哦日！又呛了口水！”

他看起来像条濒死的鱼，闻起来就更像了。

“当然只有一开始这么狼狈。”他向Steve澄清。

Steve眨眨眼，“你的脊柱断成两截躺进臭水沟了？”

“有趣的是，不，”他回答，“我的意思是说到敲门声，我就料到2.0版队长会拿枪指着我问问题。我喜欢惊喜！特别是惊喜里包括爆炸物的时候，要是引线捏也在我手里就再好不过，注意这是暗示，顺便一提我的生日马上要到了！”

他身旁的Bucky恼火地皱起眉，“我现在就能满足你的期望。”Bucky边说边把手悬在枪套上。

“哦，别费心了，我已经失望了。”他朝Bucky回嘴，一挥手向冰箱走去，“多亏绿魔先生和他的日光之旅*让我没多余的衣服可穿。虽说老子爱光着四处走但没空跟跑来膜拜我美丽身体的人群一个个滚床单。”  
（*Sunshine Brigade 没能查到资料，不确定是不是字面上的意思。）

连Steve都不得不承认，死侍不问自取地喝起啤酒还不打算停止絮叨的行为让人印象深刻。“我看过你的裸体，已经没啥可羞耻的了。”

Bucky屏住呼吸，Steve感到他的耳朵尖都羞红了。“不！什么？他 _从没_ 看过我裸体！”

“修理师*家游泳池的墙壁上有一副复仇者裸体画像。”死侍积极补充道。  
（*Fixer 雷霆特工队的角色。）

通常情况下，如此惊人之语需要片刻沉默才能被完全消化。但死侍的名不副实就表现在他毫不节制的唠叨上——Steve很肯定——他能把掠过脑子的 _所有念头_ 都说出来。

“朋友，你看着像灌了迷药学跳舞的企鹅，”Peter的声音从他蹲伏的房间远角传来，“令人不安， _错得离谱_ ，同时有点滑稽。”

“你家天花板上有蜘蛛！”Deadpool惊叫着指过去。

“哈，哈，”Peter皮笑肉不笑地反击，“我也不是第一次听人这么说了。”他哼了一声，把注意力转向Steve，“这么说 _他_ 就是你的秘密武器？”

“嘿，别想瞧不起我！我以前也是个X战警，”他抗议，“是叫X战警吗？没警察资质怎么办？该不该改称X民兵？”  
（*原句为I was even an X-men once! Is it X-man? And what about women? What’s the PC term? X-women? 这里我狠狠超译了跪）

“不， Wilson，”Bucky白了他一眼，“你从不是X战警。”

Steve按着太阳穴叹气。“Peter，”他说，好像重复了上百遍似的无奈，“我说过让你留在这，一起去可能不安全。”

“哦，得了队长，我从15岁开始就在街上巡逻了。”Peter不满地叹息，“而且…这是为了Tony，对不对？”

Steve坚定地点了点头，Peter是对的，即使他不希望他涉险，Peter是对的。

“棒极了！”死侍拍手祝贺，“这就是个复仇者家族旅行，只有故意伤害、武士刀相伴，希望还有僵尸。伙计你们见过僵尸吗？我是说除了从2149地球穿越过来的那些，他们简直 _不能更棒_ 。”

“住嘴，不然我爆烂你脑袋。”Bucky大发雷霆。Steve认为枪击死侍的脑袋是个诱人的主意，至少在自愈前能让他闭上几刻钟嘴。

“并且你也不是复仇者。”Peter在角落纠正。

“哦，算了吧，每个人和他的妈咪都加入过复仇者。说到这，”他拍打Steve的后背，“我听说你给自己弄到了个迷人的自愈因子。欢迎加入‘Weapon-X毁一生’俱乐部，想要徽章和T恤吗？”

Steve只是摇摇头，“我们动身吧。”

见鬼，他们真的动身了。

**

Tony的邮件写得没错。潜入复仇者之塔相对容易，唯一的问题是藏匿行踪，Steve很担心死侍会精神错乱般一刻不停地自言自语，但事实证明他是个专业的雇佣兵。

他们把遇到的所有人都放倒在地板上。这毫无难度，因为对方大多是研究员，人数也不多。但从Tony提供的信息看每隔三十分钟就有警卫例行检查，所以留给他们找到并救走Tony的时间并不多。

他们闯入的区域点着人造光源，灯光以诡谲刺眼的辉光渗透一切，几乎湮灭所有的色彩。一切只余雪白与暗影。

他们沿走廊奔跑，Steve领路，Bucky居中，Peter在他们头顶的天花板上爬行，死侍则自语自乐着断后。

每个人都身穿从研究员身上扒下来的衣服，看起来都一个样。

Steve踹开每扇踢得开的门，遇到厚壁钢门时就把密码输入操作板。至今他们已经检查了5个房间，仍然没有Tony的踪迹，只有实验室，实验室，清洁间，又一间实验室。

在第十几扇门前，Steve重复动作，先刷从研究员那里抢来的卡，又输入Tony告诉他的密码，冀望能找到另一个实验室。

而后他的大脑深深烙印了眼中的景象。

同时他意识到为什么在电邮中谈及撤离时，Tony用了‘你们’这个词，而不是‘我们’。

“哦，”Peter用微小的声音呻吟。

**

一开始他没认出他来。Steve以为肯定是他的头发和胡子都被剃光的缘故，但很快又意识到其实因为他看起来一点也不像Tony， _他的Tony_ 。

一具苍白虚弱的身躯插满各种管子，躺在病床上。他的手背连接静脉注射器，喉管插入呼吸机，全身贴遍电极，心脏监护器在寂静中有节奏地鸣响。

Bucky喃喃咒骂着离开了房间。

“那是，”Peter呼吸困难，“那是 _Tony_ ？”

Steve难以置信Peter居然在问他，他无话可说，无法回答。他呆立当场，盯着病床上曾经叫Tony的男子，他现在已经不再是任何人了。

Bucky回到屋里，攥紧了拳头，怒不可遏。“深度昏迷，”他说，“脑死亡，他们拿机器吊着他的命。”

房间另一头的电脑屏幕闪烁起来。

_都说你不应该来的Steve_

“嘿，你也有个小黑屋*!”死侍惊叹，拍着Tony纤弱的小腿，长期卧床令他的肌肉完全萎缩了。  
（* little boxes 死侍线的故事。他有一间塞满尖锐刑具的小黑屋，人关在里面几乎无法动弹。）

Steve觉得自己快吐了。

Steve抓住死侍的胳膊把他扯开，“出去。”他声音低沉得像在咆哮而不是说话。

“但，但是…””Peter犹疑不决地抗议，但很快在Steve无言的怒视下跟着Bucky和死侍逃了出去。

“这算什么意思？”他大声嚷嚷，绕着整个房间、电脑和Tony的身体走来走去，挥着臂膀， “为什么不告诉我！”

好一段时间后屏幕上才开始显现文字。

_我听不到你说了什么你知道我没耳朵只有眼睛来对摄像头打个招呼吧_

Steve怒吼着挥拳砸了控制台几下，但这么做并没有让他感觉舒服点。

他一瞬脱力似的坐下来，朝床上的Tony定睛望去。Tony的呼吸一进一出，缓慢平稳，但永远不会让人误认为他只是睡着了。他像个幽灵。他就是个幽灵，细想起来他完全在各种计算机里出没。Steve扼住一声哽咽，像是已到了崩溃边缘。

他转身走到离自己最近的键盘面前，顾不上是否匹配电脑。Tony有个该死的电子脑，他能处理。

_你这混帐_ ，他写道。 _你这混帐你这混帐混帐混帐_

_小心点你打字开始跟我一样了_

他又看了眼躺着的人，仍在吸气呼气。

_我要把你带出去。_ *  
（*I’m going to get you out of here.）

Bucky走进房间，Peter不安地跟在后面。“时间不多了，Steve，我们得抓紧撤退。”

死侍也探头进来，“你们走了剩我收拾烂摊子。”他的语气前所未有的认真。“猜猜我给自己准备了什么生日礼物？”

Steve点点头，又转身查看电脑屏幕。没有新消息。他的话语，他的誓言，都未得到答复。

Steve走到床边并示意Peter过去帮忙，“我们必须带上他走。”

“不行。”Bucky阻止，“离开机器他活不了。”

“可…”

Steve低头看向曾经是Tony的那具身躯，脱下一只手套，手指抚过他伤痕累累神情空洞的脸颊。触感干燥，微凉，但不冰冷。Steve俯身以唇轻拂过Tony的嘴角。身下的人或许已经不再是Tony了，但仍是他留下的最后一件可让他碰触或亲吻的事物。

他霍然直起身，无视Peter疑虑的神情，四处搜寻房间的摄像头并在离门最近的角落找到了一个。他坚定地点了一下头，希望Tony能明白，希望Tony仍在看着他。

他沿床绕到Peter身边，低头看向Tony的躯体，默数他的呼吸，渐渐调整自己的呼吸与他同调。

“来吧，”他低喃，“这就是为什么你指引我前来，我发过誓要把你带走，让你解脱。来吧。”

Peter转向他，“你要干…”

心脏监护器关闭了。Peter过了一阵才反应过来，手忙脚乱地想让它重新工作，“不不不不”地嚷个不停。

当他放弃与机器缠斗，转而爬上床试图为Tony心肺复苏时，Steve上前架住他的双手，阻止他救活Tony的企图，并把他向后拖开。

Peter毫不配合地又是尖叫又是踢蹬试图挣脱他的钳制，Steve差点就箍不牢他。Peter不如他高大结实，让人很容易忘记他肌肉下隐藏的力量。

“放开我！”他边哭边挣扎，“放开我！让我救他！别让他也死去!”

然而他很快就放弃了，背靠Steve无力地跌坐下去，浑身颤抖，无声地抽泣。

Steve重新望向Tony，默数他的呼吸。那吐息已经越来越慢，越来越浅，维持不了几秒了。

一次，

两次…

三-

**

Tony将意识源源不断注入即时消息窗口，笔记本电脑愉快地鸣叫起来。

_我们会胜利steve_ ，Tony说。

Tony很可能是对的。Osborn是个自大的超能反派，大厦将倾只是个时间问题罢了，届时自然有人来找他们收拾残局。他想知道这次又会有多少无辜的人要为与他们无关的争斗付出代价。不过Tony可以黑进任何地方，而Steve吩咐每个人严阵以待即将来临的恶战。近期他们似乎除了战斗还是战斗，看不到胜利的前景，朋友越来越少，尸体越堆越高。

_你现在在哪里？_ 他问，这种问题其实毫无意义，现在的Tony根本就是在数字信号中漫游的一股意识流。

_退一万步我起码还能做个全职垃圾邮件发送者_ ，Tony几天前曾这样宣称。

_此处彼处无处不在_

_别担心我挺好很高兴现在能全力帮助你了_

_只要扳倒Osborn所有人都能幸福了是吧_

Steve凝望屏幕上的字，不自觉地紧捏椅子边缘，直到它发出咔啦咔啦的抗议声。

_:)_

Tony最后这条消息令他迷惑地皱起眉，琢磨良久后才意识到它应该是个 _微笑_ 。

Steve喉间溢出一声怒嗥，狂乱得不似人声，他挥拳砸向桌子，差点掀翻它。

“但我不幸福，Tony。”他的话在死寂的房间里简直像在傻气地抱怨。纵然他知道Tony听不到他的话。再也听不到他的话了。“而你也一样。”

 

完。

 

  
*【那些说不出口的话语让他觉得自己仍然心存幻想，这简直是自虐。】这句有姑娘表示看不懂，原句也挺暧昧的。我的理解是。Steve猜测Bucky想说“白痴也能看出他有多…[自责/想念你 诸如此类的话]”，但是这些猜测却显得他仍然心存幻想Tony是他最好的朋友，这种自作多情的想法很自虐。  
*Weapon-X和整个Weapon Plus的介绍可以看这篇。墙外醒目。  
*译者和第三位校对都不知道什么心脏监护器这么大威力一关就死人，觉得关呼吸机更合理一点。SY翻译的@叶青檀 姑娘提出可能队长关掉了所有仪器，而心脏监护器是最显眼的一个。


End file.
